In U.S. Pat. No. 5,456,007, assigned to the assignee of the present invention, a method and apparatus are disclosed for fitting close tolerance valves into bores. This device requires several robot heads or other means for assembling the various components, as one robot is provided for inserting one component into the valve bore. This may require a large investment in equipment and may require a large amount of space to house several robots.
It would therefore be desirable to provide tooling capable of handling a variety of components and thereby reduce the number of tools required to assemble such a valve and the amount of space required therefor.